Wanna Do This?
by imradxyurrad
Summary: Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke, and Chad all receive a free week at a hotel in Vegas. What happens after Troy & Gabi get paired up for the same room, after the gang plays a round of truth or dare, and after Troy and Gabi sleep together?
1. Chapter 1

Wanna Do This? 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Summary: Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke, and Corbin all receive a free week at the Mandalay Bay in Las vegas, Nevada, including free food, free rooms for 6 nights and 7 days, a free airplane flight there and back, and a free rental car for the stay-- all for wining the Basketball Championships, landing the top roles as Arnold and Minnie for the spring musical, and the Scholastic Decathlon. Ryan is back home since he wasn't going with a girl he liked, or his girlfriend...not that he had one. What happens when Troy and Gabriella get paired up for the same room? What happens after the gang plays a round of truth or dare? and what will happen after Troy and Gabi end up sleeping on the same bed together? TROYELLA. ZARPAY. CHAYLOR.

"All ready?" Gabriella asked the gang.

"Yeah!!" They all cheered. They were ready to go to the Mandalay Bay Hotel in Las Vegas. It was Spring Break and they couldn't wait to go get tans, and hang out with their crushes! Sharpay and Zeke were already going out, Taylor was playing hard-to-get for Chad, and Gabriella and Troy were just confused and lost.

"Alright. Let's go now." Gabi said. "Our limo is waiting for us," she said the last part more elegantly, and in a formal accent. They eached grabbed their 2 or 3 bags, and headed downstairs, and out of Gabi's house, into the white stretch limo that was awaiting to take them to the airport.  
Everyone started to say how happy they were, or how fun this trip would be all at the same time as they entered the limo and the chauffer put their bags away. This was going to be one exciting, memorable trip for sure!

"Flight 2C is ready to depart. Flight 2C is ready to depart. Destination: Las Vegas, Nevada." the intercom at the airport said.

"That's our plane!" Troy said.

"Alright guys! Let's go!" Chad said. Everyone followed them, and apparently fate had Troy and Gabriella seated next to each other. Sharpay and Chad sat next to each other, and Zeke and Taylor did as well. They got settled, and put their small bags in the cabinents above them.

"This is going to be so much fun, Gabs!" Troy said to her, squeezing her arms.

"Uh-huh," she replied nervously.

"Gabi, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," she replied quietly.

"You're not scared..are you?" Troy asked, having a michievious smile on his face. He knew that that was exactly what Gabriella was- scared.

"Not necessarily..."

"Oh come on, Yes you are!"

"Okay, just a tiny bit."

"Just close your eyes, and count to 60. We'll be about 20,000 feet above land before you know it."

"20,000?"

"Probably more."

"Huh.." she said lightly and nervously.

Just then, the plane began to move.

"Remember...count to 60."

"59, 58, 57..." Gabriella began counted outloud as she closed her eyes. Troy smiled at her innocent cuteness, and how crazily in love he was in with her.

"42, 41, 40.." Then al the sudden Troy began to feel a bit frightened as well. He saw Gabi's hand tightly gripped onto the armrest, and they were shaking. Without thinking, he quickly set his large, warm hands on top of hers. He felt her jump a little bit, and she opened her eyes to see it was real.

It was.

That was exactly when Troy and Gabriella looked up and made eye contact with each other. They leaned in, but were interupted by the flight attendant who asked them to put on their seatbelts. They pulled both their hands and body away from each other, and never spoke until they landed. Of course, the whole gang saw this "intimate" moment between them. They knew exactly what to do. Tonight, the entire crew is going to play a game of Truth or Dare.

Please review this! It's my first fanfic, and I was hoping to get comments..both positive and negative. I'll be posting the next chapter later on in the day! Thanks!

Love, Sarahhh 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 2. Hope you like it!!!

"Troy, wake up, we're here," Gabriella shook Troy. "Wake up Troy"

"Huh?" he asked tiredly.

"We're in Vegas!" Sharpay said passing by their seats.

This had woken Zac up. "Really?!" He immediately stood up, stretched, grabbed his bag, and joined the line to exit and go into a terminal.

"Dude, this is going to be so awesome," Zeke said to everyone. Everyone replied, talking, and saying how estatic they were.

"Alright. Let's do the room pairings now." Taylor said. They've planned this out in the plane while both Gabriella and Troy were fast asleep. "I'll be with Sharpay."

"Wait, what?" Gabriella asked alarmed. "I wanted to be with you guys. 3 people per room, right?"

"No." Chad replied to Gabi. "Two. Which is why I'll choose no other than..."

"Me," Troy said.

Again, Chad had said "No. I'm choosing Zeke."

"Which leaves Gabi and Troy in their own room!" Sharpay said cheerfully. Let's grab our suitcases and go!"

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other. Inside, they were both nervous and happy.

'Maybe I can finally tell her that I love her!' Troy thought.

'Maybe I can finally tel him I love him!' Gabriella thought as well.

They walked to the hotel since it was right next to the airport, and picked up their car on their way. Apparently, East High set them up for a Black Ford Expedition car, that holds 8.

When they were in the lobby, the gang was talking about the wave pool.

"Okay. We're all on the 11th floor. Taylor and I will take room 11603. Troy, Gabs, you guys are room 11604, and Chad and Zeke are 11605. Happy? Good" Shapay said without letting anyone answer.

"Let's go!" Chad exclaimed.

Everyone grabbed their hotel room cards, and went into the elevator. They all raced to their rooms.

"We're all meeting back out here at 4:00 to go to the swimming pool, okay? Then we'll leave the pool around 6, come back, shower, get ready, and go out to the buffet to eat. Okay? Good." Sharpay once said. Yes, you guessed it! It was Sharpay being her usual self: the bossy planner, who makes all the decisions. But everyone loved her either way.

Gabriella put the key into the key detector of the room, and opened the door after everyone went it.

"So here we are!" she exclaimed. But she noticed something. "ohh..." her voice fell.

"What wrong?" He looked over to where she was staring at. "ohh.." his voice fell as well. "Um. well, I can just sleep on the couch, or we can order another bed. Don't worry,"

"Um. yeahh. I guess so." But inside, she wanted to sleep on the same bed as him. This week, she wanted to do something with him. He really wanted something to happen. "Well, I'm going to change into my bikini now."

"Okay. Go ahead. I'll only take a second out here." She nodded and digged through her suitcase to find her swimsuit. It was a bikini from Hollister. It was navy blue with white polkadots. When she came out, Zac was already changed, and as soon as he laid eyes on Gabi, he couldn't take it off. He was staring and staring.

"Umm.. is there something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no, it's just, um. nevermind." 'Wow. She's so pretty AND has the perfect body.' he thought to himself.

"Okay so are you ready?"

"Yeah. Let me just grab a shirt to wear over."

"Sure." He may have thought that Gabi never noticed him topless, but she did. The whole time, she had her eyes set on his abs, and his chest. He had a great body. Gabriella put over clothing that somewhat resembled a white babydoll dress and put her brown oversized sunglasses on top of her head.

"Let's go." Gabi said.

When they came outside, everyone was already there.

"Goodness what took so long?" the impatient Sharpay asked.

"They were probably staring at each other's half naked body." Chad said cracking up. Zeke laughed to this joke, and Gabi and Troy looked away, blushing incontrollably.

"Oh, shut it you!" Taylor said to them. Smacking Chad on the back of the head playfully.

"Zeke, come on. Let's go. You're coming with me. Remember, back in your rooms at 6! I'll be checking!" Sharpay said walking off.

"Taylor, shall we go together as well?" Chad asked. She rolled her eyes and scoffed, but inside, her heart was leaping.  
Everyone had left except for Troy and Gabriella.

"So..." Troy said to end the awkwardness.

"Um. I think we should go now, yeah?" Gabi said giggling.

"Haha. Yeah. Let's go" He folded his arms out for Gabi to put HER arms through and link, and so they did. They walked down to the pool and gym, and saw the pool. It wasn't packed, but it wasn't empty either.

"Wow.. this looks like a lot of fun"

"Yeah. Let's go!" Troy took off his shirt and she took off her dresslike cover-up.

'Man, i wish i could be doing that for her. Maybe one night I will. Maybe sometime this week...' Troy thought to himself. They ran into the wave pool and splashed each other.

"can you spot everyone else?" Gabs asked.

"Nope. They're probably eating, or getting a tan or something," Troy replied. But little did he know that he was wrong...dead wrong. The rest of the crew were watching them; more like SPYING on them. They hoped to see some action between the two soon to be couples. They had everything ready- the truth or dare truths and dares, the set ups, the leaving them 2 alone, everything! They were definitely planning to hook them up by the end of this week.

"Okay, well then, we'll have fun on our own!" She giggled.

"Most definitely." He was so happy. He was DEFINITELY telling her tonight that he loved her. But wait, did she love him back? This was the one and only conflict he was worried about.

Around 5:45, Troy and Gabriella headed upstairs to their room. They had a blast, and for sure, both Gabriella and Troy were planning to tell each other that they loved them, but didn't know that the other one was going to do what they were going to do. Confusing, right?

"Do you want to take a shower first?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah. Since I only take about 10 minutes."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you know, girls take about half an hour just to wash their hair, and all. and then there's the after-shower. The blow drying, the straightening, the make up, blah blah."

"Okay okay! I get it! Just take your '10 minute shower' and get out so i can take my '30 minute' shower.'"

"Wait, i only said it takes you 30 minutes to wash your HAIR."

"Troy?"

"yeah?"

"Just take your stinking shower."

"Alright! Alright!" 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the tons of reviews you guys! You're awesome and keep on reading! Something's going to happen this chapter & the next!!! ILY GUYS!

Both Troy and Gabriella were finished with their showers and they were waiting for Sharpay to come "check" on them as she said they would.  
"Knock knock"  
"Don't worry Gabi. I got it. Probably Sharpay," He went to go open the door. "and I stand correct"  
"Hey what are you guys doing?" Sharpay asked walking in.  
"Just watching a movie. We ordered it from pay per view. Wanna join"  
"Um.. actually no..." she replied happily. "but you guys, it's 7:00. We have to go eat before the buffet closes"  
"Oh yeah! Food! I'm STARVING!" Gabriella finally spoke.  
"C'mon then. Let's go. The gang's waiting for us." Gabriella turned off the tv and went outside. Everyone was looking at them in a funny way. Something was going on for sure.

As everyone was finished eating, Taylor suggested (and this was planned out of course), "Hey, let's all go over to Troy and Gabi's room and play the old traditional truth or dare"  
"Yeah!" everyone agreed.  
"Umm. you guys.. I dont think so. I feel kinda sick" gabriella said trying to make an excuse to not play.  
"What...are you too prude?" Chad asked.  
"Excuse me"  
"You heard me, Gabs. Are you too prude to play truth or dare"  
"Hey, I'll have you know that I'll do anything. I'm not afraid, nor prude"  
"Then I dare you to go kiss Troy right now" he said quickly.  
"Except that!" she replied quickly. Both Troy and Gabriella started blushing.  
"Chad, cut it out," Taylor said. "You're being an immature baby. We'll just stop by and get some advil. There. Problem fixed"  
"Um.. okay" Gabi replied unsurely.  
"Troy, you and Gabi go to the main lobby and get some advil for her. We'll go up, get some popcorn, and set some stuff up in your room. Good? Bye." Sharpay said.  
"Wait Sharpay"  
"What do you want? Doesn't take a genius to by something" she said in a disgusted tone.  
"Well, it might considering that I have no money!" Gabriella replied annoyingly.  
"Ohh yeahh. Umm. Tell them to charge it to the room! There. Gee, I must be really smart.. anyway, "  
"Wait, hold on!" Sharpay turned back around with a 'what do you want now' look. "Here." Gabi threw her her room card. "Oh yeah. Haha. Okay. Anyway, tootles!" She and Zeke walked off hand in hand with Taylor and Chad behind. Gabriella just rolled her eyes at Sharpay. Yes, they were close friends and all, but sometimes, she can get a BIT too bossy and controling and annoying. Wait, did i say a bit? Well, I meant A WHOLE LOT.

While Troy and Gabriella were going through the uncomfortable moments together buying advil pills, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, and Taylor were doing something to their room.  
Zeke was hiding a small camera linked to the 2 other rooms that was on 24/7 behind Troy and Gabriella's tv so that they know what's going on between them all day and all night. They also put a few condoms in the drawers next to their bed; as a joke of course. On the box, it said "To Troy+Gabriella. Love the rest of the gang".

As soon as they had everything organized and hid, Zeke started popping some popcorn and Chad got cups and sodas out. Taylor and Sharpay were just talking about how they wanted Troy and Gabriella to hook up...SOON. During all of this, Troy and Gabriella were at the door, trying to eavesdrop on what they were saying, but since the door was too thick, she couldn't hear anything.  
"Let's just go in" Troy suggested. They opened the door and went inside.  
"Hey! Come in! We were just about to start." Taylor said.  
"Sharpay, I really REALLy feel sick," Gabriella said, trying her best to get out of this game.  
"Oh cry me a river." she said.  
"You know what...i just might." Gabi said sarcastically.  
"Boohoo. Get your butt over here and let's start!" Gabriella just groaned. "Okay, I'll go first, if that's okay"  
"Of course it is, sweetie pie" Zeke said.  
"Aww. Thank you honey cheeks," she cooed.  
"Um, the game?" Taylor mentioned.  
"Oh right. Um. Truth or dare, gabriella"  
"Me? That's not fair. Remember, I'm the sick one"  
"So"  
"Fine. Ughh.. Dare"  
"Ooh. nice one"  
Taylor sang, "I'm warning you!" "I don't care!" she sang back.  
"Okay, cut it out," Sharpay said. "I dare you to give one of the guys here a lapdance"  
"A lapdance"  
"Yes!" everyone said.  
"Who"  
"The guy you like the most. This is the major part we want to see. So who do you choose"  
"Hold on, first of all, there's no music anyway. So I couldn't possibly do it"  
"Chad!" Sharpay called.  
"I'm on it!" He showed a boombox from behind his back and pressed play. Music then started blaring.  
"This is SO not fair"  
"Would you like me to choose a guy for you?" Taylor asked kindly, yet sarcastically.  
"Uh, yes please"  
"Okay. Troy"  
"Troy what"  
"Give a lapdance to Troy"  
"Oh my goodness. NO"  
"Gabi..." Sharpay said meanly.  
"Alright alright!" She went over to Troy. "Here goes nothing!" Gabriella first started off laughing incontrollably, but soon got herself together. She started dancing seducively on Troy and everyone started cracking up after 2 minutes of her dancing.  
"Okay okay. Now THAT was some stuff." Chad laughed as he turned off the music.  
"Okay, so is it over now"  
"Haha yeah. Troy? Are you okay?" Zeke asked. Everyone was looking towards him and he was just staring at his legs and thighs, where Gabi had just danced on. He was just staring and staring with his mouth wide open. "Don't worry," Zeke said. "he's just happy!" Gabi started blushing and everyone started giggling.  
"Alrighty. We've had our fun. Now it's gabriella's turn." Chad said.  
"Okay then." Gabi began. "taylor, truth or dare"  
"Truth"  
"Haha okay! Truth: Do you like Chad? Like, have a crush on him"  
"Umm.." she said hesitantly.  
"Umm..we're waiting!" Gabi said.  
"YES!" she started blushing and Chad smiled. Everyone 'oooed', including Troy since he finally caught himself staring at empty space.  
"Well, if Gabriella asked me that question, i would've had the same answer as you, Tay"  
"Aww, really"  
"Yep." They hugged and smiled "So will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.  
"Of course!" The rest of the 4 aww-ed.  
"Great. Now only Troy and Gabriella are still single and denying their love for each other," Sharpay sarcastically remarked.  
Taylor said, "Now lets not be THAT mean." Everyone laughed.  
"Can we please just continue?" Troy impatiently asked.  
"Yeah, please"  
"Aww fine." Taylor said. "Zeke, truth or dare"  
"Hold on, I'll go later. I need to go get our popcorn. I totally forgot about that"  
"Fine then, Troy. Truth or dare?" Taylor asked.  
"Depends. What's your truth and whats your dare"  
"You'll see when you pick"  
"Um..pass"  
"Nope"  
"Fine, truth" he sighed.  
"Chicken" Zeke and Chad coughed. In between every cough, they were making fun of Troy playfully.  
"Oh yeah? Fine. Then dare"  
"Okay. Are you sure"  
"Mhm"  
"No dude, are you really REALLY sure. This game is like, extreme! You might embarass yourself," Zeke asked.  
"Dare"  
"Fine then! Whatever you wish" he said.  
"Alright. So dare..." Sharpay said. "I dare you to take Gabs to the bed"  
"Uh oh. I don't like where this is going"  
"I'm not finished! Okay. So take her to the bed. Lay on top of her, and kiss her passionately until 2 other people have finished truths or dares"  
"You guys are probably going to take forever"  
"No, we won't. We'll go as quick as possible. But no stopping. and You have to kiss her like you mean it"  
"Guys, a little help"  
"Sorry! I'm with the Ice princess on this one!" Chad said.  
"Hey watch it," Zeke called from the microwave.  
Troy sighed. "Okay then. I guess we have to do this!" He said pulling a hand out to help Gabs get up. She grabbed Troy's hand and helped herself get up off the ground.  
"Here goes absolutely positively nothing," he said at the bed as he carefully began to lay Gabi down. By this time, Gabriella was already laying on the bed and Troy on top of her. He leaned in closer and closer as the rest of the crew watched carefully.

TO BE CONTINUED!  
I'll post tomorrow for sure! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: You guys, thanks for the amazing number of reviews. But I'm so super duper sorry for not updating for about like, a weeek. I have the chicken pox right now! I know, very unlikely for my age (by the way, i'm 13), but it's going around my school right now. But here's another chapter. Sorry for leaving you guys hanging! Enjoy. : 

"Here goes absolutely positively nothing," he said at the bed as he carefully began to lay Gabi down. By this time, Gabriella was already laying on the bed and Troy on top of her. He leaned in closer and closer as the rest of the crew watched carefully.

As their lips locked, everyone fell silent holding their breath afraid that someone might hear it, or anything for that matter. They were watching and watching but their face expression changed as soon as Gabriella and Troy broke apart.  
"Why'd you stop?" Sharpay asked?  
"Um...I don't think we would ever stop unless you get going with your game!" Troy replied smartly.  
"Ohh...right," Troy looked at her in a 'duh' face. He leaned back in as Sharpay began to say, "Okay, now that they're busy with their hook up, i mean dare," she corrected herself, "Chad, you can go"  
"Okay, I dare Zeke to..." Troy and Gabriella were listening, but soon stopped as Gabi felt a hand go up her back, sliding up and down. She jumped slightly and Troy chuckled and smiled to himself, but kept on kissing her.

A few minutes have past, about 10 minutes, and that's a LONG time for just a dare, don't you think?

"Troy..Gabi...YOU GUYS!" Taylor yelled.  
"Huh?" Troy managed to say as he got off her her.  
"We're done. Now go get a room, you guys"  
Gabriella began to get off of the bed and wiped her mouth off.  
"So the dares finally over?" Gabi asked.  
"The whole GAME's over, sweetie. Love you," she said as they kissed each other on the cheeks. Then Sharpay came, kissed Gabi on the cheeks and said, "Good night"  
The rest of the gang left, and it was just Troy and Gabriella-- both in awkward silence.

"Soo..." Troy began.  
"I'm going to wash up and get ready for sleep"  
"Wait Gabi-" he said. She turned around. "--ahh, nevermind"  
"No tell me"  
"Nahh. It was nothing important," Then Troy thought for a second, "I'll tell you tomorrow"  
"No Troy, I want to know now!" Gabriella begged foolishly.  
"It's nothing. It was just about, here, go do your make up or whatever, and let's just go to sleep. I'll order those roll in beds from the front desk"  
"You know Troy..." she began to smile slightly as she walked back next to Troy.  
"Hmm"  
"Ehh, nevermind," she giggled. "Since you won't tell me what you wanted to tell me, I guess you'll have to wait tomorrow as well"  
"Hey you," he began saying. Troy started chasing her around the hotel room, climbing over chairs and beds, knocking over books and trampling over clothes. Eventually, he got to her, and started tickling her. Gabi fell down to the floor and laughed incontrollably.  
"Stop it! Stop stop!!!" she cried while laughing. She could barely catch her breath.  
"Then tell me, or I'll never stop"  
Remember the camera? Yeah. Guess what the rest of the girls and guys went to after truth or dare?  
"That's not fair, then you have to tell me too"  
"Not unless you telll me first" he was still laying on top of Gabi tickling her to death.  
"But"  
"Gabi tell me"  
"Okay okay!" she said out of breath. "just stop!!!" He finally came to a stop, but still remained on top of her.  
"So what were you going to say?" he asked only inches away from her face.  
"Well, I was just thinking that I'll take the couch and you can take the bed," Actually, this WASN'T what Gabriella was thinking. She was HOPING that both of them could take the bed. "or"  
"Or what?" he asked hoping for the answer he prayed for.  
"Well, or, you know, we can both take the bed, so that y-you know, it's more c-comfortable for the b-both of us?" she stuttered. A slight smile formed on Troy's face.  
"Yeah. I'd like that." he replied softly. They were still on the floor, Troy on top of Gabriella. The two of them were staring into each other's eyes, and Troy began to lean in to kiss her, for real rather than because of a dare, until a knock came.

"Ugh!" Sharpay, Zeke, and Taylor said in the other room while watching.  
"Who knocked?!" Taylor asked frustrated.  
"Umm..I think it's your smart new boyfriend..." Zeke answered. Sharpay just rolled her eyes.

"Uh...I'll get that," Troy said. He slowly got off of her while managing to keep his eyes only gazed to Gabriella's. Troy went up and opened the door. "Chad"  
"Dude! Hey whatcha guys doing"  
"Uhmm, we were just...um..hanging out"  
"Uh huh. Hey man, I saw what you guys were doing..." he smiled.  
"Huh? HOW"  
"Uh..i mean, coming Taylor"  
"H-hold up, I didn't hear your name being called. Now explain everything." and so Chad began.

"Ughh!!! I'm gonna beat that kid up!" Zeke said still watching in the other room. He was listening to Chad explaining everything.

"You guys!!! How could you?!" Troy yelled to Chad.  
"Uhmm. I tried to stop them? Bye!" Chad ran off, leaving Troy pissed.  
"Who was that?" confused Gabriella asked.  
"That was Chad, and I just found out the most disturbing news"  
"What is it"  
"Sharpay and them"  
"Yeah"  
"They have a hidden camera in here"  
"WHAT?! So they were watching like, everything"  
"Apparently so"  
"Well where is it"  
Troy opened his mouth, and closed it with a confused look,"..I..don't know. He didn't say"  
"Well, they must be watching right now"  
"No, probably not." And no, they weren't. They were too busy yelling at Chad back in their room. "But anyway...Gabi, I need to tell you something"  
"Well what is it"  
"Um..well, this is hard for me to say but"  
"Wait, is this what you were going to tell me before to practically murdered me by tickling me"  
"Uh..haha yeah. That"  
"Oh okay. So"  
"Gabi, I love you," When he said this, room 11603 fell silent. They all turned to the camera, mouths wide opened, jaws dropped, and this time, including Gabriella.

Sorry it's a cliffhanger. I just had to end it here :P Thanks:


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys. I am SUPER DUPER sorry for not updating in…17 days? Wow. I was so caught up in all of school and life and everything, that I totally forgot about this fanfic! Well, to make it up to you guys, I'm going to write a really long chapter. If not, 2 chapters today and tomorrow. Oh and before I forget, thank you guys for the tremendous amount of reviews. You rock!!! Enjoy…

Chapter 5 Flashback

"Gabi, I love you," When he said this, room 11603 fell silent. They all turned to the camera, mouths wide opened, jaws dropped, and this time, including Gabriella.

Gabriella's heart leaped. This must be a dream, she thought, so she pinched herself to see.  
"Ouch!" she whispered loudly.  
"Huh?"

"I mean, um, Troy," she began, "do you really mean that"  
"Yeah, yeah I do," he said questionably. Of course he would mean it.  
"Oh okay. Um. Well, I think.. I… love you, too" she said slowly. Troy Bolton's unsure face turned into the biggest happy face one can every make. He didn't know what to do though, so he just went into a kiss- a deep, passionate, and meaningful kiss. She kissed him back, and they were both smiling in their minds. I can't believe this, Gabi thought, and I was afraid to tell him my feelings?

Bolton scores once again, he thought to himself, with the girl of his fantasies.

This kiss turned out to be a steamy make out session on the bed.

Back in room 11603…  
"Aww!!!" they said in a unison. "Oh my gosh. This is so unexpected, but at least they're finally honest with each other," Taylor said.  
"Yeah, nothing's better than telling out the full truth- and in their case, the result turned out great!" Chad agreed.  
"But still, we all knew that they liked each other except for them" Sharpay added.  
"So? At least we didn't have to interfere with them and their relationship" Zeke replied. Everyone looked at him. "kay, maybe just a tad…"

Back with Troy and Gabriella…  
By this time, they finally got off each other.  
"So, I guess you won't need another bed after all" Gabi said.  
"Guess not- but I never really wanted it anyway"  
"Me neither" she smiled.  
"So about that bed…we should have some fun." Troy said mischievously.  
"Troy, no. We just got together. Let's not rush"  
"Okay, okay"  
"Well, I'm going to wash up now"  
"Have fun"  
"Oh it'll be an adventure"

After Gabriella got out of the bathroom, Troy was already in bed, sound asleep. Gabi looked at him and smiled.  
"I can't believe that we're finally together" she spoke quietly as she sighed. Gabriella slowly got on the left side of the bed and crawled under the blankets. She prayed, thanking God for having her and Troy being together, and within minutes, she was fast asleep.

The next morning, it was the 2nd day at Vegas, and so much has happened already.  
"Knock knock, wakey wakey!" Sharpay said knocking on the door.  
Troy was already awake, but Gabriella was still sleeping. He quickly and silently ran to the door, opening it for Sharpay, and whispering, "Shh! Gabriella's still asleep"  
"Awww!" Sharpay squealed, still loudly.  
"SHH!!!!" "Oh sorry" she whispered. "But she needs to wake up right now," she said back in her full, regular voice again." We're going down to the buffet for breakfast"  
"Okay. Well, I'm ready, but I just need to fix my hair. You can wake her up"  
"Fine by me." Troy walked away to the bathroom, while Sharpay moved closer to the bed. "Gabi. Gabs, wake up." Sharpay said softly. Gabriella groaned. "Wake up, Gabi, we're going down to eat. Hurry up." By this time, Sharpay was again back in her full voice. She was shoving Gabriella for her to move.  
"Okay, bye" she said in a raspy voice.  
"No, you need to come with us"  
"Not hungry"  
"Not caring. Get up and get ready. Meet us in Zeke's room" Sharpay said as she left. Gabriella just groaned once again.  
"TROY!" she yelled.  
"Yes?" he said walking from the bathroom.  
"I don't wanna go"  
"But you have to eat, or else you'll be hungry for the rest of the day"  
"Only till lunch, can you just bring an apple or something?" Troy was unsure about this. He didn't want his new girlfriend thinking that he was a bad and uncaring boyfriend, but he didn't want to be a bad boyfriend and let his girlfriend skip the most important meal of the day…  
"I don't know. I really think you should eat"  
"Fine. Since you say so nicely…" she said. Phew! He thought. Troy was relieved. Gabriella slowly got up and walked over to the bathroom. She tied her hair up and started brushing her teeth, then washed her face, and walked back into the bedroom. "Now what should I wear…" Gabriella decided to wear her favorite pair of skinny jeans and a loose tank top. She slid on flip flops and said,"all ready"  
"Great, let's go!" They held hands and walked over to Zeke and Chad's room. They went in since the door was open. "Knock knock." Troy said.  
"Helloo." Taylor said. She looked over at their laced fingers. "O-oh my, ohh my goodness"  
"Cut the drama, we know," Gabriella said.  
"Oh yeah." She laughed softly and unsurely.  
"Speaking of which, whoever set the cameras up, take them down tonight, or we're going to a different room," Troy added.  
"Sorry guys," Chad said shrugging. Sharpay and Zeke just rolled their eyes, and Taylor was still staring at their hands.  
"All ready to go guys?" Sharpay asked. Everyone replied with answers similar to a yes. "Kay then. Let's go!"

A/N: Again, I'm so sorry for not updating!!! Please read and review: 


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Thanks for the reviews again!! I'm only on chapter 5, well now 6, and i already have 100 reviews! Thanks!! - Sarah

Chapter 6--

Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Chad, Zeke, and Taylor were all together at one table downstairs in the lobby enjoying their eggs, ham, bacon, omlette, whatever else they could find at the buffet.

"So what should we do today?" Gabi asked as she swallowed her large piece of food.

"I don't know, ask sharpay," Taylor laughed.

"Sharpay?" Gabi asked her.

"Well," SHar began, "we're going to go shopping at the fashion show mall! IT's HUGE." THe 3 girls squealed as the guys groaned. "And after that, i was thinking we should go to that amusement park "Stratosphere", you know, all those rollercoasters up on that tall building..."

"YEah!" Everyone said, and this time, the guys agreed.

"Well, how about we spend all of tomorrow at stratosphere, and we spend all of today at the mall?" Gabriella suggested smartly. Troy, Chad, and Zeke's eyes all widened.. "No no no!" they spoke in a unison. The girls shot each of their boyfriends a dirty look.

(A/N: I'm sorry you guys, but starting from here, I accidently put CAPSLOCK on the font, and i didn't recognize it!!! Please try to ignore it as much as possible )  
"uHH. i MEAN, hOW ABOUT THE MALL FOR A FEW MINUTES, AND STRATOSPHERE THE REST OF THE DAY?" cHAD ASKED AFRAID OF WHAT THE ICE prICNESS MIGHT SAY BACK AT HIM. bUT IT WASN'T sHARPAY THAT SPOKE, IT WAS HIS OWN GIRLFRIEND.

"OR HOW ABOUT WE GO TO TO THE MALL ALL OF TODAY AND THE AMUSEMENT PARK TOMORROW?" SHE SAID STERNLY WITH HER JAWS CLENCHED.

"UH...F-FINE BY ME," cHAD SAID LIGHTLY. "gUYS? BACK ME UIP HERE,"

"uHH YEAH. i AGREE!" THEY BOTH SAID AFRAID.

"gREAT!" tAYLOR SAID IN A CHEERFUL VOICE.

"oKAY THEN. iT'S ALL SETTLED. lET'S GO TO THE MALL!" sHARPAY SAID.

"wAIT," gABI SPOKE, "i NEED TO SHOWER AND GET READY. i JUST BRUSHED MY TEETH. i DON'T EVEN HAVE MAKE UP ON,"

"WELL, i THINK YOU LOOK GREAT WITH OR WITHOUT MAKE UP," tROY SAID SLIDING HIS ARMS CASUALLY AROUND HER WAIST.

"AWWW!" tHE REST OF THE 4 SAID.

"tHANKS tROY, BUT i THINK THAT i WANNA LOOK GOOD FOR THE other GUYS AT THE MALL," SHE SAID PATTING HIS CHEST. "sEE YOU IN A FEW!" gABI FINISHED AS SHE LEFT THE TABLE.

tROY JUST SAT THERE WITH HIS JAW HANGING.

"dUDE, SHE WAS JOKING," zEKE SAID. tROY LOOKED RELIEVED. "OR WAS SHE..." HE SAID MYSTERIOUSLY.

"tROY, GET OVER IT. dUDE, LET'S GO TO OUR ROOMS, AND WE'LL MEET UP IN tROY'S IN AN HOUR." cHAD SAID.

"aND WHO MADE YOU IN CHARGE?" sHARPAY ASKED DISGUSTED.

"nO, WHO MADE you IN CHARGE, sHARPAY?" cHAD SHOT BACK. shARPAY'S MOUTH WAS ABOUT TO FORM INTO A "oH NO YOU DIDN'T," BUT zEKE FINALLY SAID, "bREAK IT UP YOU TWO!" PUSHING THEM APART FROM EACH OTHER.  
(A/N: Okay! The CAPSLOCK ends here:)

"You guys, just cool off. Let's leave and we'll meet back in my room at 9:30, alright?" Troy said. Sharpay just glared at Chad and Chad did so as well.  
Taylor and Chad went towards the nearest exit as Zeke and Sharpay left in the other exit. Troy was just still sitting there, alone, and it felt like as if he was single.

Is it true about what Gabriella said? He wondered. He was about to find out sooner or later.

Back in Troy and Gabi's room, Gabriella was straightening her hair.

"Oh hi Troy!" she spoke as she saw him coming in.

"Hey.." he said glumly.

"What's wrong? Is everybody being mean to you?" she asked as if she was speaking to a child. This made him smile and laugh.

"Actually, yeah," he said. Gabriella laughed.

"Just like kindergarden," They both said. After, they laughed once again. By this time, Troy shrugged his problems off and said, "Actually, nothing's really wrong,"

"Good," she smiled as she turned off her straightener.

"All ready?" he asked sliding his hands into his front two pockets.

"Yep!"

"Okay well we're all meeting in here," he said walking closer to Gabriella. "so meanwhile..." Troy said leaning in for a kiss. Gabi kissed him back and she was set on the bathroom counter next to the sink. She was sitting on the edge as Troy stood up in between her legs.

"We're here!" Sharpay said in a cheerful and childish voice as she passed the bathroom, but noticed something.

"WHOA BABY!" Taylor exclaimed with wide opened eyes. Troy quickly let his hands go from Gabriella's waist and walked away as she got off the counter top looking towards the opposite direction with her head down.

"Alright..I'll act as if I've never seen that," Zeke began.

"But who's ready to go SHOPPING!!!" Sharpay squealed.

"Ooh, ooh me!" Gabi rose her hand and shook it like an excited first grader wanting to answer a question.

"Let's go!"

(A/N: I'm sorry for this Chapter being short as well. For now, I'm working on a new fanfic called, "I'm Not Ready, Get Over It," The full summary is inside the fanfic. Anywho, I need a favor to ask. While you guys review, will you please answer me and tell me if you want:

a) Mainly fluff, no drama.

b) 3/4 fluff, seldom drama.

c) Half fluff, half drama

d) No fluff, Full drama

Answer with A, B, C, or D please! Thanks!) 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thanks for participating in the poll! The winner turns out to be **C **with **A** and **B **tied.

Also, about the shopping trip, I thought that it'd be kind of boring just saying they went to this and that store, they ate, boys were dragged, girls had fun- you know, the basics? Yeah, I think that that'd be more of a filler chapter, and I personally don't like writing those, and I don't know, maybe you don't like reading them? So I'm just going to act as if they just came back from shopping and they're now in Troy and Gabi's room!

Enjoy! (:

Chapter 7

"Wow, that was so much fun. I haven't gone shopping like that in YEARS!" Gabriella said as she set her 6 shopping bags in the closet.

"Oh, I know!" Taylor added.

"If you guys thought that that was something big, you don't know the meaning of shopping," Sharpay said. Typical Sharpay to act like the richest and prettiest girl, or person, in the room, more like the whole world. Gabriella and Taylor simply rolled their eyes playfully. They still loved Sharpay.

"So what did you buy?" Gabi asked Troy.

"Um.. let's see. A pretzel, a soda, I think some ice cream, and lunch!" Troy said as if that was really hard to think so. Gabi just laughed and smiled. "Hey, let's say we get them outa here and have some time alone," Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear. She nodded in reply.

"Hey you guys, we're going to rest a bit, so could you guys leave?" Gabriella asked hopefully.

"Uhm.. sure!..." Sharpay said slyly. Her and Taylor just giggled as they walked out of the room.

"Alright then. Have fun" Chad said closing the door behind him knowing exactly what they were going to do. They heard him and Zeke snicker behind the door. But wait, Troy and Gabriella forgot to tell them to take the camera down! Uh-oh. Seems they're too "busy" to realize that they're being watched.

"Okay then..." Gabi said.

"Come on, let's have some fun," Troy said seducively. He began to wrap his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

They had their foreheads touching as they moved closer, filling in the space between their lips.

Gabriella slowly walked, pushing him onto the bed gently so that she could be on top of him. He was rubbing her back up and down as Gabi went under his shirt, touching his stomache and chest. It wasn't long before his shirt was completely off. Then Troy lifted up Gabriella's shirt and pulled it off, throwing it somewhere in the room. He reached behind her, unhooking her bra as he slid that off as well, dropping it onto the floor.

Both were topless as they continued to make out. Then Gabriella reached for his jeans and began to unbutton it as he was sucking on her neck. She pulled his pants completely off and he was left in just his boxes. She could tell that he was hard already. Then it was Troy's turn. He unbuttoned her jeans and slid that off. They were both just left in their underwear. She pulled his boxers off while he pulled her underwear off as well.

Then Troy rolled on his side to have Gabriella under him. They still continued to make out, sucking each other's face off both naked.

As they slowly pulled apart, Troy asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked sweetly. Gabi just nodded nervously.

"But wait, Troy. Please don't make it hurt." she said with tears welled up in her eyes.

He pulled a strand of hair back behind her ear and assuringly said, " I would never hurt you, Gabriella." She nodded and smiled with her wet eyes.

**Back in Sharpay and Taylor's room...**

"Oh my gosh! They're going to do it! They're going to have sex!! And Gabi's still a virgin!!" Sharpay squealed.

"I know! Oh my goodness. This is so exciting. But they better have protect-" Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke, and Chad's face fell and turned light.

"Oh my gosh. O-Oh my gosh!" Sharpay squealed again, but this time, in a bad way.

"Dude, we have to go give them a condom!" Chad said.

"and where would we get one?" Zeke asked. They looked at each other and said, "ohh!" The drawer, remember?

"Wait it's too late..." Sharpay said glumly.

**With Troy and Gabriella...**

He positioned himself and stared at Gabriella's eyes and only her eyes as he spread her legs further apart. As he slowly entered into her, he could tell that Gabriella was hurting. Her thigh muscles tightened and she squeezed her eyes shut as tears fell out. She screamed and groaned, for both pleasure and pain. He wanted to thrust into her, harder and faster, but he was thinking about her, and having Gabi hurting and in pain was the last thing Troy wanted to see, or give. He pulled out as he pushed back in, and they continued doing this until they reached their climaxes.

They layed in bed, panting and trying to catch their breath.

"WOW..." Gabriella said while trying to recover.

"I know..." Troy doing the same. "Gabi, I love you,"

"I love you, too, Troy" she smiled. They leaned in for a kiss with the thin white sheets covering their bare bodies.

**Sharpay and t****he Gang...**

"Oh my gosh, do you think she'll be pregnant?" Taylor asked.

"Well if you saw what I just saw, I predict yes," Zeke added. Sharpay just groaned.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Who knows? Maybe she won't be pregnant," Zeke said reassuring Sharpay with his arms wrapped around her.

"Gosh, I hope so," she said.

"We all do, babe, we all do," he said kissing the top of her head.


	8. Author's Note Poll II

**Author's Note!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews. As you can see, yes, there was a lot of creeped out readers wondering why the gang was watching them.**

**Well, I'm here to say DON'T WORRY.**

**Something will happen.**

**I'm debating on whether to make it into drama or just something funny and prank them.**

**Which one should I do?**

**I need your help again! LOL.**

**Please put:**

**A) Serious Drama**

**or**

**B) A Prank.**

**What I mean by a prank is that Gabi and Troy will pretend to make it into drama to see their reactions.**

**But either way, something dramatic will happen.**

**So please help!**

**Thanks a bunchh.**

** 3Sarah**


	9. HELP!

**A/N: The results are in. I won't announce it, but just read the story, and you'll find out! (:**

**But I need your help again!!**

**My mind is totally blanked out, so I need a ton of ideas for the next chapter, and the rest of the story.**

**I was going to have her pregnant and something big was going to happen, but everyone said not to.**

**So can you guys help?**

**I'd totally give you credit!**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the help! Now I know what I'm going to do!! Hehe.**

**_Credits to:_**

-disneyfan4ever

-volleyballgirl13

-xxFRUIT'LOOPSxx33

-future.mrs.zac.efron

-larabaybee

**Here's Chapter 7 (Finally!!!):**

The next morning, Troy and Gabriella awoke to themselves.

"Good mornin', Troy,"

"Morning babe," he replied kissing her forehead.

"Troy, you know what I just realized?"

"We didn't have dinner,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm starving."

"Well, how bout we get some room service?"

"Sounds good!" So they called for room service while Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, and Zeke were downstairs eating in a cafe, just when about Gabriella started choking and gagging.

"Gabi, are you okay?!"

She continued to cough pounding her chest as Troy pounded her back. Moments later, she caught her breath. "Babe, what happened?"

"Troy! The camera! There was a camera in here last night! They saw everything!!!" The words 'they saw everything' echoed through Troy's mind as he dropped his opened, uncapped water bottle, spilling it everywhere.

"Oh...my...gosh," he said softly. Gabriella was panicking. Troy was speechless and creeped out. Finally, he found the strength to say, "Don't worry Gabi, they were probably fast asleep by then,"

"It was 10:30. They go to sleep at like, 1. What do you think they were doing?"

"Well, maybe the camera wasn't even working. Perhaps they might've forgotten about it?"

"I don't think so,"

"Then we'll check. I'll go to Sharpay's room and see if I can see you,"

"Okay. I'll say something and come back and tell me what I said," Troy went to 11603 and as he pressed the ON button, something caught his attention. There was a video cassette sticking out of the VCR machine. He stuck it in and saw his and his girlfriend's very own naked bodies making love to each other. Troy became pissed. Why would they do something like this? Then Gabriella came in.

"Troy didn't you get my message? I said to come b-" Gabi finally realized why he hadn't got the message. She looked and stared at the tv screen where Troy was looking towards.

"O-oh, oh my, Oh my goodness! H-how could they? How could they do that? Why would they do that?!" Gabriella yelled.

"Hey hey it's okay," Troy said turning off the tv. But then Gabriella's attention was caught at a very disturbing sight.

There was no condom.

**A/N: I know this chapter was VERY VERY short, but i had to end it there.  
So what do you guys think will happen? (:**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Troy and Gabriella had finalized their last plans and decided to make this happen. Just then, Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, and Chad had walked in.

"Heyy..." Sharpay said. "Did you guys, um, have any breakfast?"

"No," Gabi said plainly.

"What's up with her?" Zeke asked worriedly.

"Nothing probably. Just something from last night," Troy said michievously.

"Hah, yeah," Chad replied extremely nervous, thinking about the whole unprotected sex thing.

"So um, Gabi, what do you wanna do today?" Taylor asked, trying to be casual. The whole gang was a nervous wreck- well, of course, besides Troy and Gabriella, who were just cracking up inside.

"Didn't we say that we're going to Stratosphere?" she asked obviously.

"Uhm, yeah, but you see, I don't think that that's such a good idea..." Sharpay said, remembering what the gang had discussed earlier.

Flashback

"Well, we can't go to Stratosphere with Gabi then," Taylor said.

"Huh, why?" The guys asked clueless.

"Well, there's a chance that Gabs might be pregnant. You can't ride rollercoasters with a baby in you..." Sharpay added knowing exactly why Taylor said that.

"Ohh, really? Then what should we do?" Chad asked.

"I have no clue," Taylor added.

"So much for the Stratosphere plans..." Zeke glumly mentioned.

End of Flashback

"Why not? Is it because you don't want to be seen with me in public?" She asked very emotionally. "Or because I'm not pretty enough, or skinny enough to be around you guys for the world to see? Well then, I see how it is," She said about to cry. Troy let out a small laugh but quickly cleared his throat and acted like it was very serious. I guess no one really knew how great of an actress Gabriella was.

"No no no! Gabi! It's not that! You're gorgeous and you're skinny. You're perfect," Sharpay quickly reassured.

"But the thing is, um, you see," Taylor began to stall. "um, well, Chad's afraid of heights!" she quickly stated.

"What?!" Chad exclaimed. Taylor and Gabi looked at him, but with different facial expressions. "Uh, um, I mean, what? Taylor i told you not to tell anyone"  
"Sorry Chad," she acted.  
"Right…" he said walking away to Zeke.  
"Well, I still want to go. I'm going to go ready," Gabi said getting up.  
"No no, wait!" Sharpay said sitting her down.  
"What now"  
"Uhm, I, uh, don't feel too good"  
"Then stay here with scardy-cats over there," she pointed towards Chad who shot her an evil but sarcastic glare.  
"I, don't want to?" she said hopefully.  
"Well, I don't know. I'm going," Gabriella knew EXACTLY what was going on. They were afraid that she was pregnant, just like her. But then, she started to feel bad for them. After all, they were only doing this to protect her and her "baby". "You know what? I don't want to go anymore either"  
"Good! Then we'll all stay," Zeke said.  
"We? All?" Troy butted in.  
"Well, Troy, I don't want to go"  
"Alright, whatever you want babe"  
"Thanks," she smiled as they shared a small kiss. "Well I'm going to go down and look for a drug store. I need to go buy something"  
"Buy what…?" Taylor asked suspiciously.  
"Just stuff. Be back in a few," she said before she left the room.

With Gabi…  
Gabriella went downstairs into a local drugstore that was just at the corner of the hotel. She went in and looked for a pregnancy tester. She soon left with two, but also saw condoms, thinking that maybe next time they should use some.  
With everyone else…

"So what are we going to do instead?" Troy asked.  
"I don't know. Maybe like, hmm, NOTHING?" Chad said.  
"Or you know, we could go swimming," Taylor added.  
"Or the guys could just go to the gym while the girls go to the spa?" Sharpay suggested. Everyone agreed to that and said that we should leave after lunch. Just then Gabriella walked in.  
"Oh Gabi. Guess what?" Chad asked.  
"What"  
"We're going to the spa!" he squealed like a queer.  
"Umm, we"  
"No, I'm just playing witcha. You, Sharpay, and Taylor. The guys are going to the gym.  
"Wait, I want to go to the gym," she said.  
"Huh"  
"Yeah. I need to work out"  
"No, Gabi, don't make yourself too tired." Taylor said.  
"Why not"  
"Um, because. You know, we're going to do some fun stuff tomorrow"  
"Well I really want to work out. I feel like I'm getting heavier," Taylor, Sharpay, Chad, and Zeke's faces fell, turning even paler. But Gabriella and Troy knew exactly what was going on…exactly what was going on… 


	12. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm going to skip the gym thing because that'd be a waste of a chapter. Filler chapters-- i don't like writing those, and i'm hoping you don't like reading those, either.

Chapter 10

Gabriella got to go to the gym, while the rest of the girls went to go swim and tan. By lunchtime, everyone was back in Gabriella and Troy's room.

"So what should we do now?" Zeke asked. "I'm bored as a dog in a nursing home"  
"Zeke, you have the strangest analogies," Sharpay said.

"Yeah, I love you, too"

"How about we just hang out in our rooms? It's pretty hot outside and there's nothing better to do," Chad said.

"Yeah. Oh and I just realized, you guys need to take the camera down in our room," Gabriella said. The rest of the gang turned red.

"Huh? Oh, uh, uhm, yeah! You guys can do that. Sharpay and I will just leave," Taylor said dragging Sharpay out.

"Okay. Um, well, I don't know how Zeke installed it, so uhh, I'll go get something to eat. Want iced coffee? Yeah, I'll go get that," Chad said leaving.

"So buddy, I guess it's just you that's gonna have to take the camera down," Troy said.

"Heh, uh, yeah, okay," Zeke said. He went over to the television and pulled a plug out. Then he grabbed the camera and handed it over to Troy. "Here ya go," he said scratching his head. "Bye,"

Then it was just Troy and Gabi. They waited until they heard the door close and starting laughing. It was sad to see their friends panicking.

"Hey, maybe we should just cut it," Gabriella said in between her laughs.

"You really think that?" Troy said seriously.

"Hah! No. They deserve it!" They started cracking up some more. Sure, they felt mean doing this to their friends, but somehow, it was too far into it to just suddenly stop.

"So anyway," Gabriellla said as they cooled down. "I'm bored. Let's do something,"

"Oh yeah? Well, I think I have something to help with that," Troy said seducively wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Troy, no. Come on, we had enough fun last night, and something went wrong. We don't even know for sure if I'm pregnant yet or not,"

"Well, it can't hurt to just kiss you, can it?"

"I don't think so, Mr. Bolton,"

"Good. Now let's be quiet, Miss Montez," he said as he pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back as they laid on their bed, caught up in a steamy make out session.

"OH MY GOSH, I thought of the perfect thing to do," Sharpay said walking in, not noticing the couple. "Oh wow. Um, just kidding," she said tweakly knowing they already found their perfect thing to do.

"Wait no Shar, what?" Gabriella said, pushing Troy off of her (in a nice way) and wiping her mouth. Troy was standing.

"Well, I thought that we could take a stroll around the city. Just around where all the hotels are and everything. There's a lot of small shops in between, and we could go buy some stuff in hotels. A new Louis, or some glasses from Chanel?"

"Fun! Yeah! Let's go!" Gabriella said tugging Troy's arm.

"Sure why not. The guys and I could use a little catching up to do,"

"Great then! Meet in mine at 7. Bye lovebirds!" she said as she waved. They waited until they heard the door closed as Gabriella spoke.

"I think I should take the pregnancy test,"

"Oh is that what you went to go buy?"

"Yess..."

"Okay. I'll be changing. And no matter what happens, I'll still love you, forever and ever."

"Aw. I love you forever, too," Gabriella said as she walked into the bathroom leaving Troy with a kiss on the cheek.

A few minutes passed, and she got the result.

"Well?"

"Pink is positive, blue is negative," (I just made up colors.)

"And..?" She showed him the tester.

"OH WOW." 


	13. Chapter 11

"Blue." 

Troy sighed the biggest sigh of relief in his life.

"Oh my goodness, I thought I'd be a dad,"

"Did you want to be?" Gabriella asked worried.

"Yes and no. Yes because it'd be with you, but no because then I'd be the most immature and unexperienced father in the whole entire world,"

"Well Troy, I think that you'd be a perfect dad, just, not when your 18. Maybe 23's okay,"

"I can wait,"

"What are you talking about? We don't even know if we'll know each other in 5 years from now,"

"Gabriella," he said sitting her down. He slyly grabbed a blue velvet box from under his jacket.

"Troy," she quickly said. "you're not proposing are you? Because you if are, then you know, I really don't know because-"

"Relax, Gabi. No, but it's something like it," He sat her down on a sofa and kneeled in front of her. "I've become someone else just from being with you- both as a friend and a girlfriend. It's like, for 18 years I've been looking for something to fill my heart in. I mean, it felt like there was something missing, and as soon as I would find it, it would color in my heart. That's when you came in. When I first sang with you, I instantly knew that it was something. I'll admit that I knew we probably wouldn't see each other, but God seemed to find a way for us to meet again, and I thank Him every night for letting me be with you, or for just letting you come into my life again, and I love you for coming into my life like this. I truly want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I hope that someday when I'm at my wedding, I'll be seeing _you_ walk down that aisle, not someone else, because I know that I wouldn't be in love with her. You're the only one for me, and it's crazy because you'd think that some high school basketball jock doesn't know what love is. I may not know a lot of things, hence my grades, but I **do** know that I want to be with you forever, and I know how long forever is. Gabriella Montez, this isn't a marriage proposal," Troy said opening the velvet box." but it's a promise proposal. I'm asking you if you can promise me that we'll get engaged one day, and be married with beautiful children that we'll look after and care for like I do for you? I promise I'll never leave you whatever we go through. I'll stand by you through the rest of our lives. I promise, because I know that this is love. I never believed in it, till you came, Gabriella. So will you promise me?"

For the whole 2 minute he spoke, he never left Gabriella's eyes, her teary and watery eyes. When he ended, Gabriella caved in and started letting her salty tears fall down.

She hugged Troy and said, "Yes, Troy. Yes, I want to be with you forever, too." She let go as Troy placed the diamond ring around her left ring finger. He sat next to her on the couch and then she began to continue. " You may not know this, but you were the first boyfriend I've ever had. You're the first boy, no I'm sorry, man, to tell me that he loves me and genuinely means it. I thought that I'd grow up to be a dorky science teacher with 49 cats, but when you walked into my life, I believed. I believed that you would understand, that you'd be a friend, that you might be my first and only love. My love for you is like no other. I can't describe it- I can only feel it. And I pray that you have that connection with me, too. You may not know this, but every night before I go to bed, I cry to Christ, telling Him how lucky and truly blessed I am to have such a guy like you in my life. At this point, I don't care what happens to me. I don't care if I get sick, I don't care if my friends leave me, because I have you. And to have a guy like you makes me feel like the luckiest, and most beautiful girl on Earth. I do want to walk down that aisle and meet you on the other side. I want to raise gorgeous and obedient children who'll someday find love like I did. I want to have you with me forever and ever, and most people use that as a figure of speech, but I mean it like the literal meaning. And most importantly, I want to die knowing that you're beside me, that you'll be there with me even after I die. Troy, I love you, and those 3 words sound so casual, so common, but it's the best way I can put those words. So yes, Troy Bolton, I want to marry you one day, and I'm going to be counting the days until we're engaged and married."

She smiled and he genuinely smiled back, and pulled her into the most meaningful and passionite kiss he's ever kissed. About a minute later, they pulled apart with their eyes locked. "Here, I have something for you, too," She said. She took something out of her pocket of her shorts. It was a white gold chain with a silver cross. "This is to the most religious guy I know. Thanks for saving me. I know that when I die, I'll be in heaven with Jesus, waiting for you." She smiled. Gabriella un-hooked it and wrapped it around Troy's neck, and then hooked it back together.

"I love you more than you'll ever know, Gabriella," Troy reassured her.

**A/N: Oh my gosh. I am SUPER DUPER SORRYYY for not posting in a MONTH! I got so caught up in school work that I forgot. I haven't been reading any fanfics, and I haven't been posting. Now that school's almost coming to an end, I can post more often now! But the thing is, my eyesight got really bad from the computer, and I'm getting headaches and I get really dizzy after the computer. That's 3/4 of the reason why I haven't been posting lately. But during the summer, I'll post like, once every other day or something, which I know isnt' a lot, but hey, it's a start! (: Thanks guys for the review. "Wanna Do This" is coming to an end soon. I'll be making a sequel though. I don't know how many more chapter there will be. But when this ends, I'm going to catch up on "New Neighbor", "Detention", and I'm starting a new fanfic soon! I can't wait. I might not post this coming week because I have a math final to study for, and then I'm done with school! Well, I have a week, but that's not even considered a week. But thank you guys for being uber patient. I would've died if I had to wait a month to see that she wasn't pregnant. Sorry this was short, but I really hope you liked it! I put all my effort and emotions into this one! It was sort of hard, but it was worth it to fill you guys in and keeping you waiting that long! Haha. Well, leave reviews! Thanks!!**


End file.
